Sonnet Or Not(第十五行诗)
by Mapleholic
Summary: A UKCAN shot. Written in simplified Chinese. Arthur Kirkland was a writer.He had lived under the same roof with a Canadian college student for a whole year and found out that he may have been in love with him. He had a very British way to express his love. (My first story on !So excited!)


第十五行诗

文/枫白

 **Quatrain I**

亚瑟·柯克兰从未对夏天抱有任何一丝喜爱或眷恋。熏人的暑气会从窗户缝里争先恐后地挤进他的书房，像扰人的蚊虫似的将他的行文思路无情地砸成碎片。而今年的暑气似乎来得更加凶猛：滑铁卢站的铁轨被太阳烤得变了形，伯恩波斯的海滩已人山人海。老天啊，他揉了揉发疼的额角，伦敦就快要变成一只巨大的烤箱了。他从没这么想念过一场出人意料的大雨，就像伦敦该有的那样，浇凉那被晒得发烫的街道。

他用干毛巾随意地擦拭了一下头发，将毛巾披在肩头，发尾未干的水珠顺着发丝的纹路滴落在脖颈的皮肤上。只属于清晨的凉意轻抚过窗帘，吸走他从浴室中带出来的温热水汽。他深深地吸进几口气，在书桌前坐下，这张书桌的年龄已经不小了，从上面斑斑驳驳的刮痕就能看出它几经易主。

他把堆在面前的稿纸推开，使自己能腾出些地方好移动鼠标，然后按着顺序先查看邮箱，浏览一遍除了邮箱助手外发来的邮件（多半也是些无足轻重的广告消息），再点开自己的博客主页。有一条新的关注提示，他抱着略微激动的心情点开，那是一个自动生成的账户名，多半是为了浏览内容随手注册的。他自嘲般地笑了笑，返回。

亚瑟·柯克兰是个靠文字生活的人，听起来有那么点浪漫，但事实上，当你那不固定数目的稿费以毫无规则的频率进账时，有时你会觉得自己能去里兹大饭店享受一次下午茶，有时却只能连续一周啃几块廉价的面包勉强度日。他念中学和大学那会儿抱着满满一腔对文学的狂热之情，曾把自己埋进稿纸里疯狂地勾画世间的爱恨情仇。那时的他，年轻，热情，无知，甚至愤世嫉俗。他写过诗歌，剧本，小说，乃至童话。可那么些年过去了，他不再像个毛头小子一样年轻气盛，成了当年嘲笑他的年长的一辈，曾经的那股壮志也随着泛黄的纸张一起被束之高阁。现在，他为一家小报纸写书评，文学评论，或者一些短篇故事，一周只需与编辑用邮件接洽即可。他姑且觉得这样也不错，租一间街边的公寓，不会为社交圈里那些枝节所困扰。

一阵风忽然急促地拍打着窗玻璃，吹开了虚掩的窗户后调皮地掀起桌角边的稿纸，哗啦一声散落一地。亚瑟揉了揉眉心站起身，心不在焉地收拾好它们后便走到窗前，先前的一阵疾风已经消失不见，略带着热气的微风轻轻拂过他的脸颊。

"早上好，柯克兰先生！"随着划破清晨那份寂静的问候而来的还有一阵自行车铃清脆的响声。亚瑟一手仍保持着握着把手想要关窗的动作，低下头看见喊他名字的男孩时便停下了动作，双手支撑着窗栏点了点头以示回应。

"早安，马修。希望你不会被今天的暑气熏得中暑。"他的目光忍不住被年轻人的那头金色卷发所吸引，心不在焉地开口，睡眠让他的嗓子变得有些沙哑。

马修轻声地笑起来，手掌抚过垂在耳边的头发，"谢谢您的关心，我坚强得很呢。"年轻人冲他挥了挥手，他弯起眉毛，对英国人那令人稍显尴尬的幽默习惯性报以一笑，"祝您有愉快的一天，先生。"他熟练地调转了车把手，红色的T恤衫被微风掀起一角，露出衣衫底下的一小部分皮肤。

他就像一片迷失在夏天街头的枫叶。亚瑟眯起双眼打量着他的背影，心脏止不住砰砰跳起来，喔，这是一句不错的描写，他忽然这么想，试图掩饰小小的尴尬。直到逐渐变得刺眼的太阳光将他的身影吞没，才微微缓过神来，将目光从他远去的方向上移开。他坐回书桌前，打开了一个空白文档，斟酌许久才将刚才那句灵光乍现的描写输入。他又觉得少了些什么，敲了几个回车键后写下那句被吟诵过千百遍的诗句：

 _我可能把你和夏天相比拟？_

 _你比夏天更可爱更温和。_

他盯着屏幕上闪动的光标，双手在鼻尖前交叠相握，轻叹出的气息缓缓聚拢在掌心。马修·威廉姆斯，他在心中喃喃默念。这个名字总是让他的思绪陷入混乱，让他无法冷静地思考，甚至在酷暑的季节里，让他无法顺畅地呼吸。

亚瑟清楚地记得第一次见到马修·威廉姆斯的那一天。那是去年夏天的某一个下午，他的房东伍德豪斯太太通知他一个新的租客就快到了，亚瑟知道这个老太太的意思是：把客厅收拾得干净些。他不怎么耐烦地叹了口气，胡乱地把餐桌上的盘子和外卖盒勉强整理了一下。尽管只是下午，外面的天却是黑压压的一片，硕大的雨滴噼噼啪啪地砸在窗户上，他甚至能看见街上的树木被大风吹得直不起腰。这是伦敦夏天常见的景象。

新的租客准时到了。那是个长相清秀的年轻男孩，他金色的头发和上衣被雨水打湿，微卷的发尾散乱地贴在光滑的脖颈上，透过洁白的衬衣能隐约看出腰腹部的肌肉。他卷起袖管，小臂上布满了雨珠，脸颊上似乎都有雨滴缓缓淌下。他的气息有些急促，也许是因为没有带伞而一路小跑的缘故。亚瑟给他开门时，他那稚气未退的脸上露出了腼腆的笑容，礼貌地说了声"谢谢"。

"伦敦的天气真是反复无常—早晨我在火车站时还是大晴天呢。"他朝着亚瑟露出一个无奈的笑容，"抱歉，第一次见面就给您留下如此狼狈的印象。我叫马修·威廉姆斯，您可以喊我马修。伍德豪斯太太应该告诉您了，我来自加拿大魁北克省，目前在伦敦大学学院主修英语。"他的英语毫不拖泥带水，声音温和而有力，拥有一份在他这样的年纪少有的从容。

作家先生略微有些惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，同马修·威廉姆斯握手时，他能感到对方的掌心传来一股平缓的暖流。他尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，有些后悔自己不该对客厅的卫生敷衍了事。

毫无疑问地，马修·威廉姆斯并不是引人注目的类型，但他足够吸引亚瑟·柯克兰。

 **Quatrain II**

马修调转把手转过一个街角，在烘培店门口握紧刹车时刚好离开店还有五分钟，他拔下钥匙，顺手塞进牛仔裤的后袋里。

这是他来到这座城市的第二年了。他还记得当时将这个留学计划告诉父母时，他们是多么惊讶和不解。威廉姆斯先生和太太一直希望他去美国念书，那里有他的表兄琼斯一家，也算是有个照应，而不是飘洋过海去一个学费昂贵、阴雨连绵的城市。但伦敦却是马修·威廉姆斯所向往的地方，他喜爱那里的一切：伦敦的教堂，伦敦的空气，古旧的宫殿砖墙，甚至是伦敦人略带生硬的口音。而一年之后，他发现自己不仅爱上了这座散发着古典气息的城市，更爱上了一些别的什么，比如—

"嗨！马修。呃…我打扰你想心事了吗？"

马修略微一愣，发现自己正在慢悠悠地套上工作服，赶紧掐断了脑中的胡思乱想。褐色短发的年轻姑娘贝鲁琪·尼德兰是烘培店的员工，她今天用一根红色的发带挽起那头带着卷的头发，两手伸到腰后给围裙系了个蝴蝶结。她笑盈盈地看着马修，露出一颗可爱的犬牙。

"早安，贝鲁琪。我只是…稍微走了下神，天气太热啦。"马修尴尬地笑了笑，抹了抹额头上渗出的细汗，然后捧起装满刚烤完的面包篮子，"我去整理货架。"

其实，马修并不觉得天气太热会造成他走神。他曾经在加州呆过一段时间，伦敦人口中的"酷热"在那里根本不值得一提。他漫不经心地把面包夹到货架上摆放整齐，脑海中浮现出的却是一双翡翠色的眼睛，在鹅黄色的灯光下带上一丝柔和，有时稍显锐利，有时染上一份忧郁，似乎只一眼就能让他沉溺其中。

那是亚瑟·柯克兰的眼睛。喔，柯克兰先生，一年来他一如既往地这么尊称他。马修犹记得第一次见他时自己刚被一场猝不及防的大雨淋得浑身湿透的狼狈样子，而对方却显得那样平静，与他之后在平日伏案写作时一样，波澜不惊。

他不知道自己是何时发现自己爱上亚瑟·柯克兰的，他对他的过去、家庭、朋友一无所知，就连他的年龄也只是个模糊的概念，大约是三十出头一点吧，他猜想着。可一年的时间足够孕育一场不需要理由的爱恋了，何况马修常常做出一些自己也说不清原因的事。他爱那位作家先生在傍晚倚靠在沙发上仔细阅读报纸的样子，一支橙色的铅笔轻轻在纸上圈划，时而端起茶杯浅啜一口，白雾笼罩上他的细边眼镜；他爱他夜晚在书房写作时的样子，为了不打扰隔壁房里自己的睡眠而只开着桌前那盏小灯，有时敲击键盘的声音断断续续，有时他则能听见铅笔在稿纸上刷刷地摩擦，仿佛能让人嗅到木制品的清香；他更爱与他并排坐在餐桌边，出身于文学的英国先生耐心地替他解释莎翁的诗句，那略带些低沉沙哑的声线像溪流般时缓时急地描摹出古老文字所要表达的画面与情感。

他知道亚瑟·柯克兰是个寡言少语的人，也并不善于交际，可是他却毫无来由地爱上了一个与自己朝夕相处却又仿佛充满隔阂的人。有时他甚至觉得自己像是个得了妄想症的变态，在入睡前一遍遍重复着为数不多的对话和互动，思考着第二天该用怎样的方式同他打招呼。可是，这样的感情他又如何说得出口呢？显得那样幼稚、冲动。唉，你不能这样，马修·威廉姆斯，他在心中默默地叹了口气，你得认真打工挣点交通费。这可是更加现实的问题，他原本只打算在假期时住在出租公寓里，上学时就搬回宿舍。可因为上述的原因，上帝啊，他不愿离开那里。于是，现在他不仅仅得负担起房租，还得加倍承担在开学期间来往学校的交通费和伙食费。幸好他的成绩还算不错，尤其是在这样的名校里，这才免去他在魁北克的家人们之间一场争吵。

"在想你的英国先生吗？"女孩轻快的嗓音温柔地打破他的思绪，她把放倒了的标价牌抽出来摆正，向他眨眨眼。马修尴尬地避开她的目光，微微红了脸冲她不好意思地笑笑，竟然因为自己乱七八糟的幻想而放错了标价牌，天哪，他在心里默默地哀嚎一声，同时，被精准地发觉了走神的原因也让他显得有些局促不安，只得老老实实点头承认了。

"我猜就是。"她咧开嘴笑了笑，一面熟练地从他怀里的竹篮里夹出面包摆放在货架上。"你显得魂不守舍的。他今天早上跟你说什么了？噢，如果你愿意说的话…"她抿了抿嘴唇，似乎在为自己的好奇心感到抱歉。

马修跟着她的步伐在货架前移动，轻轻叹了口气，露出一个略显无奈的微笑。"没关系，他说，希望我不会被今天的暑气熏得中暑。"

贝鲁琪先是睁大了那双漂亮的大眼睛，随后噗哧地笑出了声，她露在耳边的碎发跟随着动作一跳一跳。马修也忍不住笑起来，姑娘不加掩饰的笑声总是极富感染力。"真是非常'英国'的问好方式！中暑？那是什么意思？"她压低了声音，抬了抬弯弯的细眉毛，露出一口洁白的牙齿咯咯笑起来。随后，她见马修耸了耸肩，嘴角虽微微上扬，眼底却有一丝无奈的神色，轻咳了一声收敛了笑意。"告诉他吧，把这一切。你们住在同一个屋檐下已经一年啦。"

他又何尝不是这么想的？马修觉得自己的脑袋混乱极了。好几次当他看见亚瑟·柯克兰在书桌边微微侧头构思着故事时，忍不住就想大声地告诉他"我很喜欢你"，可是他做不到，他天生就是个不善言表的人。唉，他多么希望自己能和他的表兄阿尔弗雷德·琼斯一样自信，或者，即使有一半也好。而且，他更无法确定他的暗恋对象是否已经有了意中人，甚至是有没有订婚。

"我会努力的。"他沉思了片刻，轻声说。

"打起精神来，亲爱的。"年长一些的姑娘拍了拍他的肩头，小虎牙在她的嘴角边稍稍露出个脑袋，"我建议你可以刷刷博客放松一下心情，比如，我前几天告诉你的那位'艾默礼德'先生。喔！如果我没记错，你应该研究过莎士比亚的诗歌？他的博客名可有意思了—"

"第十五行诗？"这个简单又富有深意的名字在马修的舌尖停留了几秒，他想自己确实该做点别的什么来分散一下注意力了。门口的风铃发出清脆的叮咚声，第一批客人踏着耀眼的阳光推开店门。

 **Quatrain III**

" _他的心快被那个年轻人带走了。喔，看看他那双漂亮的眼睛，仿佛倒映着大片的薰衣草；听听他不温不火的嗓音，恬静舒适，如同一杯温开水在他的心头温柔地淌过。他此时多么渴望自己是个诗人…_ "

亚瑟·柯克兰皱起眉头掐了掐眼角，从书桌前起身来到浴室，打开水龙头，鞠起手掌让冰凉的水流冲刷热得泛红的脸庞。

镜中人以一种古怪的眼神打量着他，翡翠色的眼眸被薄薄的浅灰蒙着，隐约可见殷红的血丝。亚瑟扯下干毛巾，胡乱地抹了把脸。他把脑海中所有的幻想都化作文字，大着胆子将他们编写进一个故事里，一个关于亚瑟·柯克兰和马修·威廉姆斯的理想故事。只不过那终究会是"理想"罢了，因为亚瑟的理想总是离现实有一段不短的距离，就比如他原本想在下午尝试做一些曲奇犒劳他的男孩，但最终差点把厨房搞得一团糟。

他听见厨房里传来电磁炉的滋滋声。他用力掐了掐眉心，双手支着微凉的水槽边缘，抬起头对着镜子里的人长长地叹了口气，一边沾了些水在头发上抹了抹，使它们看上去不至于像个乱蓬蓬的鸟巢。他回到书桌前，抿了抿嘴唇思考了一会儿，修改了几处拼写和标点，最终还是将那段不怎么完美的结尾补了上去：

" _他此时多么渴望自己是个诗人，用尽世间最美的词句来赞美他，只求能让那双年轻的眼眸中倒映出自己的身影。_ "

当亚瑟踏着铺着泛黄地毯的老旧楼梯来到厨房时，马修正在煎一块牛排，另一边的锅盖敞开着，蔬菜汤的浓厚香味溢满了整间屋子。当他第一次看见亚瑟极不规律的饮食状态时惊讶地睁大了那双清澈的眼睛，格外认真地摇了摇头坚持说要亲自负责每日晚餐。亚瑟拗不过这个固执的男孩，只得放手任他去做。他总是乐在其中，笑盈盈地忙着手头的活。仅仅是看着他轻快地穿梭在狭小的厨房里就能让人心情舒适。

马修似乎没有注意到亚瑟的到来，他正在往牛排上撒一些黑胡椒。伦敦夏日的黑夜来得晚，夕阳的余辉透过窗户温柔地洒在他的身上，为年轻人的身体轮廓镶上一层金边。耳边打着卷的碎发被捋到耳后，裸露在外的小臂上能依稀看见金色的细绒毛。

亚瑟倚在厨房的移门边，目光迟迟不愿从对方光洁的后颈皮肤上离开，心跳微微加速。他忘了自己站了有多久，也许只有几秒，也许长达几分钟，他多想将这个快要融入进阳光里的天使紧紧拥抱在怀里，贪婪地吸吮他发丝间阳光的清香，用微带茧子的手掌小心翼翼地抚摩他双颊的肌肤，之后理所当然地凑近他的唇瓣，细细描摹着每一丝纹路。他多想立刻抓住他的肩膀对他一口气倾倒出内心深处的呐喊，对他的渴望和爱恋，对他的赞美，对彼此间近而不亲的距离感的困扰。他想要拥有他，现在就想。

"马修！"

他在不知不觉中已经来到了马修的身后，距离是如此之近以至于后者在突然转身时差点打翻了手边的香料瓶。

"噢—柯克兰先生，您有事？"马修轻声惊呼了一下，惊魂未定地眨了眨眼睛，稍稍后仰身体紧贴着灶台，随后弯起嘴角问道。亚瑟仓促地后退了一步，将彼此间的距离再次拉开，尴尬地用指尖搔了搔鼻翼，心里无数次唾弃自己刚才冒失的举动。他能感觉到对方的目光正直勾勾地落在自己身上。他想赶紧说些什么，可喉咙却干燥得发不出声。

"是的…噢，不是。我是说，我想…"他吞了吞口水，轻咳一声润了润干涩的嗓子，慌乱地避开对方的目光，急匆匆地笑了笑掩饰自己的失态，试图重新整理自己的词句。

"我来整理餐具。"最后，他泄气般地说。

马修点了点头，在亚瑟转身时露出一个无奈的干笑。他本以为亚瑟会突然想对他说些什么，可是那心里小小的期待又落空了。他在心底里嘲笑了自己那幼稚可笑的幻想，偷偷瞥了眼他的侧影，翡翠色的眼眸像深邃的大海一样神秘不可捉摸。他抿了抿嘴唇自顾自地低声嘟囔了一句。

"' _我可能把你和夏天相比拟？你比夏天更可爱更温和。'_ "他听见刀叉突然脱手后碰擦的尖锐声，顿了顿，压抑着心脏的狂跳故作平静地说，"您知道这是谁的诗吗？"

"威廉·莎士比亚。威廉姆斯先生，你的专业可是英语。"亚瑟的声音里带着份愠怒，他的语气听上去是在对这个愚蠢的问题感到不满，却又显得紧张，别过脸去握着整理好的餐具绕过灶台。他的指关节有些发白。

马修将牛排端上餐桌，双手交叠在下颚，像是在询问天气一般随意地继续开口道，"噢，我有些走神了。那么，像 _'_ _他就像一片迷失在夏天街头的枫叶_ _'_ 这样的，也是他的诗句吗？"

亚瑟感到心跳停了一拍，他微微眯起眼打量着面前微笑着的男孩，对方简单地笑了笑，似乎在耐心地等待着他的回答。他是知道那件事了吗？天，希望他还没有来得及看后面的文字。他的心像是被揪紧了似的，胃里一阵抽搐，机械地动手切着牛排时感到胃口全无。他故作镇定地摇摇头，努力弯起嘴角做出一个不太自然的笑容。"我从没听说过这一句，至少在我目前的知识范围内。"

一阵短暂的对话空白，屋里只有刀叉碰擦的响声。

"那会是一首情诗吗？"马修的声音又一次响起，像一支飘渺的歌。"把爱人比作迷失在夏天街头的枫叶，只有同样心怀爱意的人才能找到它。您觉得这样解释如何？"

亚瑟握起水杯匆忙地抿了口，试图用杯子遮掩自己一时间的语塞。他在脑中飞快地思索着应对的话语，热乎乎的暑气让他的额角滋出薄薄的细汗。"你在胡思乱想什么？你该静静心读一些你该读的东西，威廉姆斯。"他加重了语气，下意识地将重音落在最后的姓氏上。他只有在高度戒备时才会用姓氏称呼别人。

"我选择我想要的。我不是孩子了，柯克兰先生。"年轻的加拿大人丝毫没有停止对话的想法，固执地穷追不舍，他的手指互相交握，声音略微有些沙哑而急迫。亚瑟能感到那双清澈的眼眸直直地盯着他，他不敢想此时对方的表情，是嘲讽？鄙视？还是轻蔑？他紧紧咬住颤抖着的下唇，深深地吸进一口气，闷热的空气让他胸口更觉压迫。

"或者我该称呼您为…"

他接下来的话被一阵金属碰撞的嘈杂声毫不留情地淹没。亚瑟猛地站起身，玻璃桌上的调料罐剧烈地摇晃了几下，英国人的手掌在裤子口袋里握紧了拳头。他的身体比大脑先一步做出了反应，这让他接下来显得窘迫不堪。他像个傻子一样愣了几秒，不知该对自己的行为作何解释，最后只是含糊又匆忙地说了一句："我约了编辑开会，抱歉，失陪。"

马修盯着自己的盘子，瞥见玻璃桌面上亚瑟移动的身影。他的心脏还保持着高速跳动的频率。然后，他听见玄关处的轻微响动，大门"砰"地合上。

柯克兰先生…艾默礼德先生。上帝啊，他搞砸了一切。

 **Couplet**

马修呆滞地盯着手边的水杯，杯壁上缓缓滴落下一滴水珠。他把手深深埋进微微发汗的头发里，拇指用力揉搓着太阳穴。天哪，他怎么能这么说话？他在内心哀嚎了一声，亚瑟·柯克兰一定再也不想看见他了，这辈子都不会再想了。也许他该考虑这几天就搬走，运气好的话还能赶上校宿舍的分配…他拍了拍脑袋迫使自己停止那些无聊的想法，胸口闷得厉害。他长长地叹了口气，觉得自己需要一些大自然的新鲜气息。

伦敦的夏天在入夜后吹来丝丝凉风，迅速吸干皮肤上的细汗。马修顺着亮着几盏路灯的大街毫无目的地走着，街边的店门早已经在四五点时锁上，只有街角零星几间酒吧亮着五彩的灯光。冷风钻进他的脖子，让他不禁颤抖了一下，他后悔没带一件薄外衣出来。

他不知道几分钟前自己的脑子里究竟在想些什么，内心有一股不知名的力量刺激着他连续不断地发问。他绝对是冲撞了那位英国绅士，毫无疑问地。但是，这场不小的冲突似乎让他又更加坚定了自己的猜测：他对亚瑟·柯克兰的感情并不是一厢情愿。他想象着他的英国先生在输入那些优雅的文字时面容上细微的表情变化，微微蹙起的眉和抚摩着下巴的指尖。他回想起亚瑟第一次为他朗读第十八首十四行诗时的语调，圆润而富有磁性，几乎快要让他沉醉。

啊，可是现在说这些还有什么用呢？喜爱文字的人对感情总是格外敏感，而亚瑟·柯克兰又是个自尊心极强的人。他刚才鲁莽的举动一定会完全击碎那份朦胧的情感。马修绝望地想。他在街边的长椅上坐下，手肘支撑着膝盖。零星的路人也许会把他认作失了业的可怜鬼。月光轻柔地洒在他的肩头，可他并不觉得那是安慰。

他挽回不了了，是不是？

亚瑟·柯克兰在摸索着找回公寓的路时差点被夜里急驰而过的轿车撞倒。鼻腔内酒精的气味搅乱他的思绪，他的视野也开始模糊起来，路灯鹅黄的光在他眼前摇曳着，朦朦胧胧像一层薄纱。

不过，他庆幸酒精麻痹了自己的部分神经。现在，他快要记不起几小时前的那场对话了。可那张像天使般纯洁的脸庞却在他脑海中挥之不去。他不敢想象对方在看见那些令人难以启齿的文字后内心是怎样的想法，会觉得他是个心理变态的老色鬼吗？他感到羞愧，懊悔，恼怒…这些情绪在他的脑海里胡乱地搅成一团乱麻，越理越乱，除非用蛮力把它们一刀剪断。而他现在试着做了，酒劲涌上大脑时他的脚步踉踉跄跄的。

公寓门口的大街上静得没有一丝声响。亚瑟单手扶着门前的栏杆，另一手在口袋里胡乱摸了一把，除了几块硬币，什么都没有。该死的，他在心里咒骂了一句，他离开时竟忘了带钥匙。

唉，可是，谁会在那种情况下还想着带钥匙呢？亚瑟从鼻腔里轻哼了两声，自嘲般摇了摇头。他不敢敲门，或者说，他不知道再次面对那双如薰衣草般漂亮的眼睛时该做何反应。不，也许他再也看不见那双眼睛了吧。他这样又穷又没情调的老色鬼，谁会愿意理睬他呢？

" _我可能把你和夏天相比拟？_ " 他自言自语道。微风带着凉气拂过他的脸颊，吸走酒精涌上脸时留下的红晕和余温。

马修·威廉姆斯，如太阳般的名字，常驻在他心里。

" _你比夏天更可爱更温和。_ "

天哪，他听见了那个声音，像丝绒一般，像温吞的白开水一般，那个能涤荡他心灵的声音。他像是一个在黑夜里摸索着的行人，此时突然找到了一盏摇曳着微弱灯光的提灯。他用力地眨了眨眼睛，动了动嘴唇却发不出声音。

马修正站在他身后几步之遥的地方，他的脸上挂着一丝青涩的微笑。他耸了耸肩，轻声说："我很喜欢这句诗。从我很小的时候起就很喜欢。"他的嗓音在黑夜中像是从天堂传来的一曲歌谣，一边自顾自说着一边从口袋里摸出钥匙。亚瑟的视线有些模糊，他看不清对方脸上的表情，只觉得他好像如往常一样淡定从容。

他难道不在意这件事？

亚瑟感觉头脑一热，下一秒他回过神来时眼前只有马修那张放大了几倍的脸。年轻的大男孩显然是被突然拉近的距离吓得不轻，脸颊在一瞬间红了起来。他慌忙地将目光移开，却不知该落在何处，微卷的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，温热的鼻息略显急促地扑在亚瑟的面颊上。 "喔…柯克兰先生，我—" 亚瑟做了个噤声的手势，于是他听话又不安地闭上了嘴。

"我很抱歉，为我写的那些让你不适的东西。"他听见自己干涩粗糙的声音。他的视野变得模糊一片，只能隐约看清对方淡金色的头发在路灯下像被抹上了一层光晕，恍恍惚惚的。他努力让自己保持清醒，至少不让语句变得支离破碎。他停不下来，只想一股脑地把心底里的话吐干净。"现在你一定觉得我是个…下流的、不知廉耻的老变态。喔，看我都做了些什么啊，你一定非常讨厌我…我过几天就搬离这儿，那些文章我会删除…"

马修一时间愣住了，他微微张开嘴，想要说些什么却感觉喉间干燥得无法发声。他的心脏止不住狂跳起来，一股由内而外的刺激像电流般传遍他的全身，臂膀上似乎都泛起一片小颗粒。天哪，他看着面前年长的英国先生一遍遍吐露着自责的话语，忍不住在心底里惊呼一声。原来他的感情真的不是一厢情愿！他难以掩饰自己的激动之情，四肢在微凉的夏风中不住颤抖起来。

"喔，您听我说—"

可是被酒精所俘虏的作家先生似乎并没有停下来的意思，他快要控制不住自己含糊的发音了，不停地说着："上帝啊…我太后悔了。亲爱的男孩，你是我的太阳，我得在失去你之前告诉你…那些对你的爱慕之词没有一句是编造的。噢，可你一定觉得恶心极了…"

"先生，我的好先生，别这样说—"亚瑟的身体摇晃了一下，马修伸开双臂扶住了他的肩膀。他忽然又离亚瑟非常近了，那微张的唇中吐出混杂着酒精味的温热气息。他深深吸进一口气，努力在开口时不让心脏的跳速过快。

"我从不讨厌您，先生。"他下意识地咬了咬嘴唇边的死皮，目光移向对方的肩头，"说实话，我喜欢您，我喜欢…和您在一起。"

作家先生忽然怔住了。他甚至怀疑自己出现了幻听，可当他眨眨眼睛打量着对方的表情时，便立刻打消了这个念头。他年轻的大男孩正轻轻勾起唇角，面颊上泛起浅浅的粉色，小心翼翼地继续着他毫无准备的告白。

"您每晚伏案写作的样子，与我并肩坐着共读莎翁时的样子，清晨与我道早安时…喔，我的好先生，我没有一刻能停止对您的爱慕。我本以为那一切都是我单方面的幻想，可当我看到那些文字时，我激动地快要冲上大街喊叫一番了。"他的嗓音止不住颤抖，他不敢正视对方的眼睛，有些不知所措地搔了搔鼻翼。这让他更像一个腼腆青涩的大男孩。

"我的心也快被您带走了。我也多么渴望自己现在是个诗人，用尽世间最美的词句来赞美您。"

他抿了抿嘴唇，接下来的话仿佛融入了夏日的清风。

"我的双眼里一直都只有您的身影。"

然后，他记不清是谁靠近了谁，谁先微微张开唇的。他只记得亚瑟的唇间散发着朗姆酒的味道，混杂着他身上独有的淡淡茶香。作家先生的唇略微干涩，于是他忍不住用舌尖轻轻濡湿它。

那一刻，他们彼此都希望时间定格。

一切言语都是多余的。夏日的温热湿气吹起散落在台阶上的零星几片叶片，让它们尽情在半空中打着旋。街边的蝴蝶花知趣地停止了闲言碎语，把淡淡的清香和静谧留给在台阶上拥吻的爱人。

 **Supplementary Line 15**

亚瑟醒来时已早早过了他平日起床的时间，他用力揉了揉太阳穴，慵懒地呼出口气呆呆地望着天花板。然后，他动了动身子，臂弯处传来一阵酥麻感。他忍不住勾起唇角，索性侧过脸仔细地打量着熟睡中的大男孩。

马修正安静地依靠在他的臂弯里，透过窗帘缝洒下的阳光像一只金色的蝴蝶停留在他的鼻尖上。他微卷的睫毛轻微地颤动，鼻息平缓而轻柔，隐约扑在亚瑟的皮肤上带来一阵轻微的瘙痒感。他一手枕在耳边，另一手穿过亚瑟的臂膀搭在他腰腹间的肌肉上。他就像一位安睡着的天使，嘴角微微上扬，在给人无尽的诱惑和遐想时又无法忍下心惊扰他。

亚瑟俯下身亲吻天使的耳垂，目光瞥见昨晚在他脖颈处留下的红印。喔，现在他是属于他的了，难以置信。

" _你的永恒之夏不会褪色。_ "他喃喃在他耳边细语。

"… _你不会失去你的俊美的仪容。_ "马修不知何时醒了，用略显慵懒的嗓音缓慢地说着。他烟紫色的眼眸中还残留着一份睡意，望见亚瑟时脸颊不由地红了一片。他看见作家先生窘迫的神态忍不住轻声地笑起来，挪了挪身子将额头抵在他的下颚。

" _只要人们能呼吸，眼睛能看东西。_ "他如天鹅绒般柔软的气息拂过他的喉结。

" _此诗就会不朽，使你永久生存下去。_ "

他用唇瓣描摹着那金色发丝的纹路，指腹缓缓勾勒出他腰间的曲线。然后，他们自然而然地交换了一个绵长却不黏腻的亲吻。

迷失在夏日街头的枫叶，现在正被作家先生紧紧握在手心里，而且，他不打算放开他了。

1

1 注：

1.每一章节的标题"quatrain"意为"四行诗"，"couplet"意为"对句"。威廉·莎士比亚将十四个诗行分为两部分，第一部分为三个四行（即三个quatrain），第二部分为两行（即一个couplet）

2.亚瑟·柯克兰的笔名"艾默礼德"即对应"Emerald（翡翠色）"。

3.本文所引用的为威廉·莎士比亚的第十八首十四行诗，取梁实秋先生的译文。


End file.
